Question: Express $0.3896$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.3896$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{9}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{3896}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $3896$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{3896}{10000}$